The present disclosure relates to obfuscating strings of plain text and, more specifically, to automatically determining a text signature for use in recognizing a string of plain text that requires obfuscation.
Today, there are numerous applications that require large amounts of data, which often must be shared amongst multiple parties. Frequently, portions of this data are considered confidential and must be hidden from certain users, while remaining available to others. At present, privacy is achieved by data obfuscation methods that require predefined text signatures for use in recognizing lists of words and numbers expressed in plain text.